One shot for a couple of friends
by Golden Lass
Summary: After the Justice five tournament. The Grev team manage to win the tournament but loose Brooklyn in the process. Boris on the other hand want's to get his revenge on the Grev team even if it means taking away what Kai has. Pairings Kai and Max, Tyson and
1. The end of the tournament

One shot for a couple of friends.

Golden Lass

I'm back after years of not writing. Okay had major writers block and also either the computer was acting up or my internet connection would be interupted but also at the time didn't accept the word pad so I had lady of contradiction put up What happened to Us. I think that it is my first Beyblade fic ever but so I wrote alot of small stories and I can't wait to put them up for you. I do not own BeyBlade.

So we thought we'd never get rid of Boris. The last battle of our Justice five tournament ended with Tyson winning it once again. The battle was fierce very fierce we even thought we lost Tyson after the battle was won. Poor Tyson was walking very slowly to us when we came up to cheer for him and we realized that Tyson needed to get to the hospital for treatment. Luckily when we got Tyson there on time the doctors were able to save him.

But that isn't the part of the story that is important for us. You see we began to notice things about everyone who was involved in it. Everyone seems to be hooking up with others in the group. Like me paring up with MingMing, yes you guess it. I'm Kenny. But the group I'm been watching very close is that of my best friends, Tyson, Rei, Max, and Kai. Tyson being Rei's boyfriend was pretty obvious but the relationship that is going on between Kai and Max is so mysterious that no one really knows if they love each other or not. My guess is that Kai really likes Max but he won't admit it. I just hope that what Boris said at the end of the tournament doesn't stop Kai from telling Max how he really feels. What is it that Boris said to Kai and the others at the end of the tournament? Well lets see….

At the end of the last battle Tyson was standing and Brooklyn was on the ground unconscious when we saw Boris come up to him and picked him up. "Well done boys, you have gotten very lucky now that Kai is with you. Without him you wouldn't have won boys." The police were ready to capture Boris but he manage to keep them away. Brooklyn looked up and hit the police with his ability's. "Your wrong Boris we would have without him if we wanted to. I know you remember the first World Championship that we won. We got to the top without Kai but we needed him for one of the most important battles that day. Because of him we were shown to be very strong in front of our fans and families…" Max said. "Oh, please you depend on him for mostly everything. And you are the one that he cares for the most." Boris said. "Huh!" "Boris enough of this." Kai said. "You know it's true Kai." Boris came closer to the Bladebreakers and looked at Max. "Don't worry I will make sure he is safe and sound where he belongs." "You will not take him away from me or any of the others for that matter." "Yeah, yeah Kai. But be warned now I will come for him and take him away from you and your friends." Boris said as he came closer to Max touching his face. Max was pushed back a second later, by Kai. Rei was holding Tyson during the time. "Get away from him Boris." Kai said. "Fine Then I will make sure I take away the things care about the most Kai. This I will promise to occur soon." Then Boris left. Kai looked to Max and Max looked at Kai with his eyes beginning to water. Kai reach over and pulled him into a hug to comfort him. "What are we going to do Kai?" Max asked. "Tyson!" Rei said. Yes he had fainted in Rei's arms and that is where we come to the present.

Now we are at the hospital waiting, Rei, Kai, and Max were all waiting for the Doctor to come out and tell them how Tyson was doing. Max was sitting in between Kai and Rei. He laid his head on Kai's shoulder and fell asleep. The doctor came out and said he wanted to talk to Rei and Kai by themselves. Kai got up and laid Max gently on the set of chairs in the waiting room. "Boys, I have some good news." "Is Tyson going to be okay?" Rei asked worried. "Yes, he is fine just that he was completely exhausted. He just needs to rest. He also had a few injuries but otherwise he is just fine." The Doctor said. Rei gave a sigh of relief. "That's good thank you." "Your welcome, he can go home tomorrow afternoon." "Thank you very much, sir, is there any way we can see him." "Yes but one person at a time okay." "Yes sir." Rei said.

Kai turned to Rei and said. "Listen Rei, I have to go. Keep an eye on the others for me." "But Kai, you just got back why don't you stay a while." Rei said. "I can't but you know why I can't stay Rei." "Yeah, I know. But Max is going to miss you a lot." "I have to go no matter what you say and you can't stop me." Kai said. "Fine, be careful while you are out there." "Aren't I always." And with that Kai left. "Oh boy I don't know how Max is going to react. I need to keep an eye on the others. Oh man…I'm going to need some help."

Rei went into Tyson's room. He saw his crush on the bed asleep. Walking a bit closer to the bed Rei saw that Tyson had bandages that the doctor had mention during their conversation outside in the waiting room. Luckily Max was asleep at the time. "Hey, Tyson how are you?" Rei asked. Not a word came from his crush. "Oh, boy this is going to get very crazy here. I have keep an eye on you guys and also keep a very close eye on Max. Kai asked me to do this." Still no response from the other boy. "You see Tyson, Kai needed to leave again. Though I wish he hadn't. Max is going to go crazy when he finds out that Kai is gone." Rei sighs. "And I thought the whole thing was over and that you and I could live our lives as we see fit but no Boris has stepped into it. He's focus on hurting us and I think his best bet is using Max as his little pawn against us. Especially Kai, he knows that Kai will do anything for his friends. Hey you know all that stuff no wonder you trust him so much." Tyson lied on the bed with his eyes closed pretending to be asleep as he heard Rei speak. "It's funny Kai seems to know what he wants. You would think that he's in love with Max, but then again that cold captain exterior has come back every time something goes wrong. But I really don't know. I'm beginning to think I'm falling in love with you Tyson. I don't know what I would do without you. Although I think Kai has been used to leaving his friends so they won't get hurt. You know how it is." Rei sigh. "Yeah, I know that." Tyson said. "Hey, how are you." Rei asked. "Good now that you are here." "I don't know if you were listening to me while you were asleep but Kai kinda left." "I kinda did hear you. And I heard you say that you loved me. Is that true?" "Yes, I did say that and it was true. I love you Tyson and no one can ever separate me from you. If you want me to." "Yes, I do Rei. I do love you." Tyson said as he looked up at Rei.

Rei looked into Tyson's eye full of passion and leaned in for a kiss. Rei claimed Tysons lips and began to explore Tysons mouth. Tyson began to moan and melt into Rei's arms. The sound of the door opening loudly made them both jump out of their skin. There as they looked stood a very tearful and angry Max. "Why Rei, why did you let him leave? Why!" Rei looked at him in silence. "I tried to stop him Rei but he wouldn't listen to me." Kenny said. "It's alright I need to talk to him anyways why don't you stay with Tyson for a while Kenny." Rei said. "Okay." Kenny said. And with that Rei left with Max hand in his hand.

Okay please read and review give me some suggestions for next chapter.


	2. He's gone! I hate him!, I hate him!

One Shot For A Couple of Friends

Beyblade

By: Golden Lass

I'm back with a new chapter. Just so you know I don't own Beyblade and if I did I would make Kai really out of character.

Rei walked with Max's hand in his. Max was very angry and did not like what was going on. One moment he was asleep and felt safe with Kai being right next to him and the next he was gone. Where had he gone? Max really didn't know.**_ "Who does he think he is leaving like that. Of all the times to leave he leaves now. How could he! How could he!" _**Max thought.

All of a sudden they stopped outside of the hospital. Max looked at Rei who was comtemplating on a pleace to sit. Rei began to walk again and this time Max stayed behind not knowing what to do. Rei had sat down under the tree in the shade and urged Max to sit down with him. Max did what he was told. Rei looked at Max with a sad smile.

"Max, you know you wouldn't of been able to stop him anyway." Rei said.

"Yeah, but why now?" Max asked.

Rei thought.

"Because he knew that if he didn't leave, none of us would of been safe."

"But he could have said bye to me at least!" The blonde boy said angerily.

"Yeah, he could've but with Boris on the run from the police and what he said to us was what made him decide to leave. It wasn't because of us being idiots like he used to think. He's doing it for our own good, especially yours." Rei said.

"I know I just worry about him a lot more than he would think." Max said with tears in his eyes.

"Max, why didn't you do what Kenny asked you when you woke up?" Rei asked.

"Oh, that heehehehe, well because I was angry that Kai wasn't there and the only person I could think of asking was you, sorry." Max said with a smile.

"So are you done now or do we have to stay here longer?" Rei asked.

"I'm done now and I want to see how Tyson is doing." He said.

"Okay then lets go." Rei said.

The next day, Tyson was released from the hospital. Tyson couldn't of been happier. One, he could go home and relax. Two, he could be with Max and the others. Three and the biggest reason he was happy was that he could be with Rei and love him more than anything in the world.

"Yay, I don't have to be in the hospital any more." Tyson said.

"Yeah, and I get my boyfriend back. Boy did I miss you. " Rei said wrapping his arms around Tyson's waist, kissing Tyson's neck.

"Oh, please will you two stop. Get a room!" Max yelled at them.

Tyson blushed completly red and Rei had a blush comming on as well.

Tyson looked at his blonde friend, and said.

"Your just jealous because your crush isn't here."

Max looked at Tyson with anger in his eyes. **_"I can't believe him. Tyson is so dead." _**He thought.

"I don't have a crush you idiot. I just hate Kai for leaving us. If you think I like him then you are dead wrong. I hate him, I hate him." Max yelled as he ran up in front.

Tyson looked at Rei.

"He is so in denial." He said.

"I think your right." Rei said kissing him on the forhead.

Later on that night back at Tyson's house the phone rang. As usual Rei was busy making plenty of dinner for them and Tyson. Tyson was asleep on the job and Max was right next to the phone. Kennny was off working on dizzy as usual, so Max didn't have any other choice. When the phone rang, Max was the one to answer it.

"Hello, Tyson's house." Max said.

"Hey, Max I was..." Kai said.

Max hearing Kai's voice was very angry so angery that he...oh I don't know he.

"How could you! You left without telling any of us except Rei. How could you! I hate you! I hate you! Rei get your ass in here and talk to the idiot on the phone!" Max yelled.

"Okay, Okay calm down. Hello, oh hi Kai." Rei told Max as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Rei. I knew Max wouldn't take it that well but I didn't think he'd be this upset." Kai said.

"Yeah, I thought he was over it, but I guess not. I think what Boris said really upset him." The raven haired said.

"That's why I'm here in Russia with Tala and the others. Mr. Dickenson asked us to do this for the safety of the G-revolution so I accepted to lead them. I didn't expect Tyson to be in the hospital though." Kai said.

"I know it freaked me out too. I was so worried about him." Rei said. Then he began to smell something burning. He realized what it was...Oh no.

"Ahh, dinner! Sorry, Kai but I have to go. I hope the mission is successful. Bye." Rei said as he hung up the phone and headed straight for the kitchen.

Kai hung up the phone. "Oh, man what am I to do with Max."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Kai said with his head in his hand.

Tala came in and looked at his sad friend's face.

"Hey, are you okay Kai." He asked.

Okay, there it is chapter two. I think this is better then the other chapter. Please if you have any suggestions for what I should do in the next chapter tell me please. I hope I can have some feedback because I could really use it.

Thank you,

Golden Lass


	3. The Temper of Evil

_**One Shot for A Couple Of Friends **_

**Chapter 3**

**By: Golden Lass**

**Hello how are you guys. I hope you have enjoyed what I have put up so far Oh, well let's get on with this. I don't own Beyblade. Yay I have updated this story. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed.**

_**Tala came in and looked at his friend's sad face. "Hey are you okay Kai?" He asked.**_

_**Kai looked up from his spot on the floor. "Not really. I'm really worried about Max. I think Boris might use him against me."**_

"_**Don't worry Kai, everything will be okay and we will not let anything happen to you or the others. Everything will be okay." Tala said reassuringly.**_

_**Kai looked up at Tala with curiosity in his eye.**_

"_**Tala did you ever feel you couldn't help your friends from where you were?" Kai asked.**_

"_**Yeah I have but you know what I always manage to help them in any way that I can. Just like you do Kai." Tala said with a smile of reassurance.**_

"_**I just don't feel good about being here. Especially not tell anyone but Ray. I hate doing that to Max." Kai said.**_

"_**It's for his own safety isn't it?" Tala asked.**_

"_**Yeah." Kai said.**_

"_**Your very found of him aren't you?" Tala asked once again.**_

"_**Yes, I am. That's why I'm not my. When I'm without him I lose a lot of concentration." Kai said.**_

"_**Then go back to him." Tala said.**_

"_**What?" Kai asked.**_

"_**You heard me. Go back to him, and tell him how much you love him." Tala said once again.**_

"_**But I can't I promised Mr. Dickenson that I would help you guys." Kai said.**_

"_**I know you did, but I think Max needs you more than we do." Tala said.**_

"_**But I can't." Kai said.**_

"_**But you can and will go see Max. I will explain to Mr. Dickenson and plus I have Bryan, Spencer, and Ian. If it makes you feel better I will give you a report every six hours." Tala said hoping it would give Kai the push he needed.**_

"_**Are you sure?" Kai asked.**_

"_**As sure as I will ever be." Tala answered happily. Glad, that his dual haired friend decided to go home.**_

"_**Fine I'll go home." Kai said. Tala smiled at his friend. "Tala, by the way thanks for caring." Kai said.**_

"_**Your welcome."**_

_**Meanwhile in Japan at Tyson's Dojo there was a lot of yelling in the house.**_

"_**I love you, Ray." Tyson said loud enough for Max to hear them from the living room while he was cooking.**_

"_**I love you too, Tyson." Ray said as loud as Tyson did.**_

_**Max just sighed. Boy did he miss Kai. "Woah, Woah, Woah, woah, wait a minute, I hate Kai right now! Why do I miss him so much?" Max thought to himself.**_

"_**AHHH!" Tyson yelled as Ray picked him up.**_

_**Max growled he had had enough of this.**_

"_**Tyson, Ray stop right now before I come and Kick your asses!" Max yelled at them as he slumped to the floor.**_

_**Taken aback by Max's behavior, Ray looked at his boyfriend. "Ray, Max is upset isn't he?" Tyson asked.**_

"_**Yeah, I'll go talk to him." Ray said as he went to the Kitchen. **_

_**Tyson looked out the window and said to himself as he began to cry. "Come back soon Kai. Max needs you a lot. I really don't want Max, to be upset with us anymore."**_

_**Ray meanwhile had reached the kitchen and saw Max on the floor crying.**_

" _**Hey." Ray said slowly so he wouldn't startle Max. **_

"_**Hey." Max sniffled.**_

"_**What's wrong Max?" Ray asked.**_

"_**I miss him Ray, I miss him so much." Max said as he threw himself into Ray's arms.**_

"_**I want him to come back. I don't want to lose him. I almost did once, and I don't want to lose him again." Max cried into Ray's shoulders.**_

"_**So, what does that mean?" Ray asked.**_

"_**What do you…."? Max began to say when they heard Tyson scream in the living room. Max and Ray got up and ran towards the living room. There they saw him………**_

**_Please read and review._**


	4. The Deal

_**One Shot For a Couple of Friends **_

_**Chapter 4**_

**By: Golden Lass **

**I hope you are all doing well here's the next chapter.**

_**Last time:**_

"_**What's wrong Max?" Ray asked.**_

"_**I miss him Ray, I miss him so much." Max said as he threw himself into Ray's arms.**_

"_**I want him to come back. I don't want to lose him. I almost did once, and I don't want to lose him again." Max cried into Ray's shoulders.**_

"_**So, what does that mean?" Ray asked.**_

"_**What do you…."? Max began to say when they heard Tyson scream in the living room. Max and Ray got up and ran towards the living room. There they saw him………**_

_**There they saw him… Boris.**_

_**The creep who almost took Kai away from them when they first begun the team. Not only that but Brooklyn was right next to him holding Tyson. Ray growled when he saw this. **_

"_**What do you want Boris?" Ray asked.**_

"_**I want Max." Boris said. Max looked up at Boris. **_

"_**Is he stupid I would never go anywhere with him. I saw the way he looked at me when I went through that tournament and I saw the way looked at me in the end I will never go anywhere with him." Max thought as he got behind Ray.**_

**"You are never taking Max away from us." Ray said.**

_**Boris began to smirk at Ray. **_

"_**Well, then if I can't have Max, then I'll take Tyson seeing as he the easiest target right now."**_

"_**Let go of me!" Tyson said as Brooklyn's grip got tighter on Tyson. Max looked from behind Ray. His eyes went wide.**_

**"Fine then Boris I'll go but please make Brooklyn let go of Tyson." Max said as tears began to fall.**

"_**Max, no!" Tyson and Ray both said.**_

"_**Well, then. Brooklyn let go of Tyson. Max when he gets over there you need to come to me." Boris said.**_

"_**Yes, Boris." Max said.**_

_**Ray looked at Max. "Max you don't have to do this you know."**_

"_**I do Ray, because I don't want him to take Tyson away from us. I won't let him even if I have to sacrifice myself I am willing to do that." Max said to Ray**_

"_**I can't let you go with him Kai will kill me."**_

"_**I have to I'm sorry." Max walked over to Boris. Boris grabbed his shoulder and told Brooklyn to let go of Tyson, which he did. Tyson ran back to Ray. **_

"_**Max! No don't do it." Tyson said.**_

"_**It to late Tyson. The deal has been made." Boris said as he picked up Max and left the room.**_

_**Tyson looked at Ray. **_

"_**Why, why did you let him do it?" Tyson yelled.**_

"_**He wanted to do it. I couldn't bring him out of the idea."**_

"_**Damn it." Tyson said.**_

"_**You got that right Kai is going to kill us." Ray said.**_

_**Meanwhile Kai's plane finally landed. **_

"_**I can't wait to see the others and tell Max how I feel." Kai said.**_

_**Little did he know there would be a surprise at the Dojo for him that he wasn't hoping to find.**_

_**Oh boy Max is with Boris and Brooklyn what's next for our four little friends.**_


	5. Kai finds out

_**One Shot For a Couple of Friends**_

_**By: Golden Lass**_

_**Meanwhile Kai's plane finally landed. **_

"_**I can't wait to see the others and tell Max how I feel about him." Kai said.**_

_**Little did he know there would be a surprise at the Dojo for him that he wasn't hoping to find.**_

_**Soon he reached the dojo. He sighed as he looked. It was good to be back. He missed the others very much. He continued to look around. When he looked at one of the windows. "That's funny, why is that window broken? It wouldn't be broken unless…" Kai thought for a minute. " No! It can't be."  
**_

_**He ran into the dojo. He saw nothing yet again. Kai search the living room, the dojo, and the kitchen. Nothing so far, and so Kai went to the bedrooms to look for the others. There was no one in Ray and Tyson's room. Kai checked Grandpa's room. Nothing.**_

_**He went on through the room till he heard a sniffle coming form his and Max's room. **_

"_**Are Ray, Tyson and Max in there? Oh, please let them be in there." Kai said.**_

"_**Tyson, Ray, Max are you guys in there." Kai asked.**_

_**Ray looked up from where he was cradling Tyson in his arms. "Kai, is that you?" Ray asked.**_

"_**Yes." Kai said as he opened his door to the room.**_

"_**Ray, Tyson are you guys okay?" Kai asked. **_

"_**Yeah. We're okay." Rei said holding Tyson tighter.**_

"_**Good. Where's Max?" Kai asked as Tyson looked up tears beginning to flow down his face. Kai looked to Rei he knew something was wrong.**_

"_**Kai, Boris had Tyson in his hands and persuaded Max to go back with him for some reason. Max went voluntarily because he didn't want to see him hurt Tyson. I tried to stop him but I couldn't. He made up his mind. You know how he is." **_


	6. Chapter 6

One Shot for a Couple of Friends 

I do not own any of this. Hope you enjoy and thanks to every one who reviewed.

Chapter 6 Beyblade 

"Why did you let Boris take him?" Kai asked.

"He had his mind made up," Rei answered. "I can't force him to do what he doesn't want to. Why are you so worried?"

"I…I…was worried when I saw the window broken," Kai explained. "I wanted to tell Max something as well. Now I can't and I think Boris is going to use him against me somehow. I don't know really..."

He ran through the building trying to find his way out of it. Max looked from left to right and still he couldn't get out. Boris had forbidden Max from going outside, from having contact with the rest of the world, and from talking to anyone in the building except for Boris. Max found out the first night being here that he was going to be in a lot of trouble.

Once again, Max found himself in the room that Boris had locked him in. He knew he was wrong from the beginning and also that Boris would use him against his friends…Kai most of all. Max didn't care though as long as Boris didn't hurt his friends. He sat on the bed and began to cry; tired of everything he had gone through that day.

_Meanwhile… _

Boris was in his control room watching the camera to see Max upset and knew that he would be able to manipulate his prisoner in anyway he wanted. "Max is going to have a very good experience with me," he thought with a smirk.

Boris looked at his cameras once again; amused to find that Max had returned to his pacing. He continued to watch and began to think. "It'll be time to talk to him about everything that will happen while he's here." Boris thought. He walked down to the room where his hostage was quarantined to and opened the door. Max turned around to see his captor behind him.

"Hello, Max," Boris greeted him as if starting a friendly conversation. "How are we this evening?"

"I'd be better if you didn't keep me in this room all day!" Max retorted. "I want to talk to someone."

"Sorry Max, I can't do that," Boris said with an evil laugh. "Can't have you escaping before I get Kai in my hands."

"I hate you."

"Of course you do," The purple haired man snickered. "You won't hate me for long, though."

"What do you mean?" Max half-asked, half-demanded.

"You'll see," was all Boris said before he turned and left, locking the door behind him.

"This can't be happening to me…" Max thought. "Kai I wish you were here…please come soon."

_Review thanks: Please_

**(I'm going to stop right there. Suggestions please. What next?)**


	7. Chapter 7

One Shot for A Couple of Friends

Chapter 7

Golden Lass

It had been two days since Kai came back and he felt horrible. He couldn't sleep and didn't really each. That was normally what he did but this worried Tyson and Ray because they had never seen their captain like this. Kai knew they were worried about him, although his main focus was worrying about Max. Still nothing from Max or anything from Boris telling him what he should do. Kai knew Max was scared, and he could feel it. He also felt like Max was trapped wherever he was, not being able to communicate with anyone. If only he knew where he was.

Max once again was pacing the room he was in. He had to figure out how to get a message to the others. But how. He got up and went to the desk in the bedroom. He then found a piece of paper and pen and began to write.

Kai, Ray, and Tyson,

I know I have worried you. I can't help it. I'm trapped in the BEAGA Building. That creep Boris won't let me out of my room. I wish I were with you guys. Please come for me soon.

Love,

Max

As he finished he sighed. "It'll never get to the others though." Max said when the door suddenly swung opened and reveled Garland at the door. Garland walked in closing the door behind him. Max looked up.

"Garland what are you doing here?" He said getting up from his chair.

"Max, how are you?" Garland asked him.

"I'm fine. I just wish I could get out of here." Max said as he went to sit on the bed in the room. (Hey Boris maybe evil but I'm not letting him put Maxie in a jail cell he's too cute for that now if it were someone else then maybe. Okay I'm done.)

"Yeah, I know you want to." Garland said kneeling on the floor and stroking Max's cheek for comfort.

"How do you know that?" Max asked loudly.

"Shh!! Look I can help you if you want I can take messages to the Bladebreakers for you." Garland said.

"You can?" Max asked excitedly.

"Yes." Garland said.

" I was just writing a not to them right before you came in." Max got up and went to the desk and grabbed the letter on top of it folding it and giving it to Garland.

"I have it right here on my desk. Can you take it to my friends Garland? Please.

"Of course and I'll let them know you need them." Garland said.

"How can they rescue me though?" Max asked.

"They'll find a way to come get you. I must go before Boris figures out what I'm doing. I'm sorry this happened to you." Garland said.

"That's okay I'm use to it. These creeps think they can get the others to surrender. Anyways I usually am the one that's keep Tyson, Ray, and Kai together. Thanks Garland." Max said smiling.

Garland smiled at Max then left the room quietly. He went down the hallway where he saw Ming-Ming. Having talk to his team and created a diversion so they could help Max. Garland went up to Ming-Ming.

"Diversion still going on." Garland asked.

"Yes, you better get going though." She said.

"Okay, see you later." He said as he walked out of the building.

Once he got out of the vicinity of the building Garland broke into a run. He ran until he reached the Bladebreakers home. He knocked on the door and waited.

Grandpa came to the door.

"Hey, homie what's up?" He said. Garland just looked in surprise.

"Um…is Tyson or any of the Blade Breakers here?" Garland asked.

"You're a friend of Tyson's right?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes, I am." Garland said.

"Tyson, my little homie. Get over here you have a visitor." Grandpa yelled.

"Can your Grandpa be anymore annoying?" Kai asked as he looked up from where he was sitting.

"Yeah, he can." Ray said with a laugh.

"Oh, leave him alone guys." Tyson said.

"Tyson, you have a visitor!" Grandpa yelled.

"Okay, gees I'm coming Grandpa." Tyson said as he got up from his seat.

He ran to the front door where Grandpa was and in front of him stood Garland. To say Tyson wasn't surprised would be an under statement.

"Garland, what are you doing here?" Tyson asked.

"Can I come in if Boris sees me…"

"Is Max okay tell me is he okay."

"Yes, are the others here as well?"

"Yeah, come in. I'll go get them. Kai, Ray get up here." Tyson yelled through the house.

"What is it Tyson?" Ray asked yelling up the stairs.

"It's about Max." Tyson said.

Ray and Kai looked at each other and got up.

"Okay we'll be right up Tyson." Ray said.

Oh, darn and I thought we would get to the rescue part no fair. Okay first of all sorry I didn't put this up earlier so many things came up. Secondly read and review guys.


End file.
